


A Little Better Than Amortentia

by icedsonder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Keith, ITS A GOOD PLACEMENT OKAY, Klance Month 2018, M/M, Ravenclaw Lance, SUCK IT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i did some rule bending with patronus colors leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedsonder/pseuds/icedsonder
Summary: He took a deep breath.Mama’s flour covered hands. Veronica’s guitar recital. His family caked in sand and sea salt and affection.Keith tilting his head toward the sun before practice started on the quiet pitch, a lazy smile decorating his face and managing to take the breath right out from from Lance’s chest when he walked out to survey the quidditch field on a bright fall morning.“Expecto Patronum!”A burst of bright red light shot out from the end of Lance’s wand, swirling around the tall boy before condensing into the corporeal semblance of a large, red lion. The beast walked back to where Lance stood, and he slowly turned, hesitantly meeting Keith’s wide eyed gaze.“Surprise?” Lance said sheepishly, hoping that this was enough to get the message across (praying that it was enough).





	A Little Better Than Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late ass contribution to Klance Month 2018, so take it and eat my children.

Lance barely felt his feet skid the turf before the rest of the Ravenclaw team collapsed atop of him. 

 

The screams of joy from the crowd were deafening but the shouting from his fellow teammates and his own pounding heart drowned everything else out. Sure he couldn’t quite breathe, swallowed up in the tight, smelly embrace of his team as they sobbed, yelled and laughed in triumph, but his heart felt like it had swollen three times its size and that in and of itself made up for his slight physical discomfort. 

 

Suddenly, a strong arm pulled him through the throng of players, and before he even knew what was happening, Lance felt himself hoisted onto Hunk’s shoulders, as the rest of the team continued to cheer. 

 

“And with that clean finish from Ravenclaw’s seeker, Mr. Razzle Dazzle, the lady and lad killer, the guy who still owes me like 10 galleons-”

 

“Gunderson-”

 

“-Just a harmless reminder professor.” Pidge adjusted her glinting frames and Lance met her gaze from across the stands, feeling his growing grin mirror his friend’s as she leaned forward, green tie hanging loosely off her head.

 

“RAVENCLAW WINS THE HOUSE CUP!”

 

Lance, whose gloved fingers still held the faintly fluttering Golden Snitch, raised his fist high as another roar of victory shook the stands his House occupied, a wave of blue and silver that filled his chest with enough pride to bring tears to his eyes. 

 

In his periphery, he sensed movement and turned to see the Gryffindor players slowly make their way over. While the losing team’s spirit was no match for Ravenclaw’s victorious energy, the red players watched with amused smiles, genuine and warm, as their opponents basked in the glow of their win. 

 

From atop Hunk’s tall shoulders, Lance sought out one player in particular. His eyes roved until they locked onto the dark gaze of the Gryffindor team’s prodigal seeker. Broom in hand, face flushed and hair tumbling messily out of his half updo, Keith grinned crookedly up at Lance and for a moment, the Ravenclaw seeker was suddenly unsure if the snitch was responsible for the fluttering sensation he felt wrack its way through his body. 

 

Hunk jostled him, breaking his train of thought, and forcing him to look down. 

 

“We won Lance,” Hunk said raising a mischievous eyebrow, “You know what that means.” 

 

Lance felt his cheeks burn with more that physical exertion. “Yeah, I know Hunk.”

 

“You promised,” Hunk continued in a sing-song voice that simultaneously grated on Lance’s nerves and made his stomach swoop at the implications, “You can’t back out or Pidge will hex you-”

 

“God I know, just-just let me down a sec, won’t ya?”

 

Hunk laughed good naturedly, before easily plucking Lance off of him and placing him back onto the ground. 

 

“Jeez, do I weigh anything to you?” 

 

“Honestly, it feels like I’m handling a broomstick.”

 

“Ay, that's what she said,” Lance quipped involuntarily and unashamedly. 

 

“And he and they,” Hunk offered shaking his head, “Don’t be exclusionary you prick.” 

 

“God I hate you.”

 

Hunk clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m the love of your life, don’t lie.”

 

“Yeah Lance, we expect better from a captain.”

 

Lance turned at the sound of the teasing voice and grinned as Shiro, striking in his Keeper’s robes, offered his arm. “Good game you guys,” he said with earnest, “That was honestly the most fun I’ve had all season.”

 

“Oh definitely,” Lance replied honestly, before leaning in, “Though I’m sure when we cream you next year, it’ll be even more fun.” 

 

Shiro smirked knowingly. “Alright, Valdes, you’re pretty cocky with your win, but don’t forget, I know exactly what’s going down after this so we’ll see if you’re more than just talk.”

 

Lance sputtered, cheeks reddening as Shiro pulled back laughing soundly. “I-you-Merlin’s fucking beard does everyone know?!”

 

“Know what?”

 

Lance whipped his head to where Keith had snuck up behind him in the midst of his breakdown, eyes widening.

 

“What?! No! Nothing is--you’re the one who--UM-”

 

“Smooth,” he heard someone-Hunk or Shiro, the bastards-mutter behind him and it took everything in him not to combust as he took in Keith’s puzzled expression. 

 

“You good, Lance?”

 

“YES!” Lance scaled down the volume a touch before continuing, “Yep, I’m great, I’m-uh- just super happy to have kicked some good ole Gryff butt.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled at the other boy’s outward enthusiasm. “As much as it physically, mentally and spiritually pains me to say it-”

 

“Lay it on real thick, why don’t you Kogane,” Lance interrupted crossing his arms smugly.

 

“-your team deserved to win, so congrats.”

 

Lance tilted his head. “Hmmm, the crowd is pretty loud, I’m not sure  if I heard you say anything about Hunk’s bitchin’ goals or my game winning maneuvering or-”

 

“I didn’t say any of those things, you ass,” Keith said without malice, “You’re gonna hold this over my head forever aren’t you?”

 

Lance leaned slightly forward, tilting his ear towards the other boy. “What’s that Keith? I can’t-I can’t hear you over Ravenclaw’s sweet, sweet win-”

 

“OKAY YOU OUT MANEUVERED ME AND IT WAS PRETTY COOL OKAY,” Keith stumbled out, face flushing a shade darker. 

 

He had to milk that, he really truly did.

 

“Oh my stars,” Lance gasped clutching his chest dramatically, “Keith Kogane, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, youngest Seeker in Hogwarts history, thinks that  _ I’m  _ cool? This is truly a day for the books.”

 

Keith’s gaze had softened ever so slightly. “It’s not that far fetched, doofus. I’ve never thought of you as any less.”

 

Lance blinked, suddenly blank and hyper aware of his own thundering pulse and the beauty of Keith post-game, a sight that had only increased the number of times he’s distractedly walked into walls, flew into goalposts and dribbled pumpkin juice onto his chin over the past year. 

 

“Ahem,” he heard a cough and flicked his eyes over to see Hunk and Shiro, arms slung around each other, waggling their thick brows at him impatiently. 

 

One of these days, he would fight them. But first-

 

“Come with me,” he blurted out and, before Keith could say anything or Lance could psyche himself out, he grabbed the other boy’s wrist and began to sprint across the field. 

 

“Lance, hey-what the-”

 

Lance chose not to answer but instead put in an extra burst of speed as he dragged a sputtering and confused Keith along with him. Just before the two were out of earshot, Pidge’s booming voice canted a loud “Finally folks!” and a subsequent roar of applause made the tops of his ears burn. 

 

Before long, the two made it back into the expansive castle, both panting to catch their breath. 

 

“Lance,” Keith said in between breaths as the two rounded corners quickly while Lance focused as intently as he could, “Lance where the hell-”

 

“Just give me a sec dude, I swear I’ll explain,” Lance said glancing back before once more training his eyes forward and reaching out with his mind. 

 

‘C’mon, Room of Requirement, I’m kind of really requiring you right about now,” he thought forcefully to himself.

 

The two boys, bounded up the stairs, their pace considerably slowing as physical exhaustion began to creep into their strides. 

 

“Lance, if you wanted to go for a run, couldn’t you have waited until tomorrow-”

 

“AHA!”

 

Lance preened with satisfaction as a dark wooden door began to materialize at the end of the corridor. The two slowed their pace to a walk, Lance still tugging Keith along as they neared.

 

“Woah, you found the Room of Requirement?” Keith let out in awe as they stopped before the tall door, “That’s amazing but-why are we here?”

 

Lance took a shaky breathe in, forcing his nerves to settle, before turning to Keith. “Do you trust me?” he asked with trepidation, eyes searching the raven haired boy before him.

 

Keith blinked, as if confused by the question. “C’mon Lance, of course I do but-”

 

“Then just-come with me, okay?”

 

Keith shut his mouth, clearly fighting the urge to say anything further, and nodded. 

 

Lance turned back around, and with some effort, pushed open the heavy wooden door, before stepping inside and motioning for Keith to follow. 

 

As soon as Keith’s dark eyes adjusted to the dim light, his jaw went slack in wonder. “Holy shit.” 

 

Lance forgot for a moment that he’d been coming here for almost two weeks, and allowed himself to take in the space around him through Keith’s eyes. 

 

The Room of Requirement had made recreated the Great Lake just beyond the castle walls, but with a particular night in mind. The floor seemed almost trippingly fluid, the lapping waves seemingly lacking the solidity to keep them from going under, but here they were, walking on water. A full moon cast a lazy glow into the emerald depths where dark shapes shifted restlessly, but failed to break the water’s surface, which was littered with the reflection of thousands of night stars. A treeline could be seen on the opposite bank and beyond that, looming mountains that further physically hid the wizarding school from muggle interference. 

 

The water rippled around their feet as Keith took an incredulous step forward, gasping softly when his grass stained boot didn’t sink any further beneath the surface. 

 

“This is so weird,” he laughed breathlessly before looking up, “Lance, what is all of this?”

 

Lance’s pulse tripped. 

 

“Don’t you remember this?” Lance floated out watching Keith carefully as he began stepping backwards towards the lake’s center. 

 

Keith followed, furrowing his brow. “Um, the Great Lake? It’s kinda hard to forget.”

 

Lance shook his head, still steadily making his way across. “No man, think harder. Third year.”

 

Keith began shaking his head, before a flash of recognition halted him in his tracks. “Oh my god.” He looked around the space again, with familiarity suddenly coloring his features. “It was that night with you and me and…” His eyes met Lance’s. “...my mom.”

 

Lance nodded. “Tell me what you remember.”

 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Lance, you were there.”

 

“Humor me.”

 

“I don’t have a choice do I?” he huffed before continuing, “Um, well that was a weird day altogether, with your time turner nonsense-”

 

Lance smiled, rolling his eyes. “Don’t even act like you weren’t impressed that I took twice your course load and still killed that semester.” Keith shook his head exasperatedly, more inky strands falling gently out of his hair tie, drying Lance’s throat. “But sorry, continue.”

 

“It was a weird day,” Keith repeated before fixing his gaze to the treeline in thought, “And then we went to go save my mom from the dementor’s kiss after busting her out, but we somehow got separated.”

 

Lance stopped as he watched Keith’s eyes unfocus. “I found her first, lying on that shore on the opposite side and then I watched the ice freeze over and then-” He took a breath in. “There were so many.”

 

Lance wanted to press close and tuck him to his chest, but held himself still. 

 

“I remember being so panicked about getting us out of there that I couldn’t conjure my Patronus,” Keith said so softly that Lance almost didn’t hear him. “But then-” He smiled to himself, before turning to Lance, “-You showed up.”

 

Lance smiled back. “Yeah, I did.”

 

“And we stood back to back, two scrawny little 13 year old wizards, and conjured patronuses powerful enough to drive back a literal legion of dementors,” Keith said, grin unfurling with every word. He stepped closer, the distance between a now still Lance and himself now getting smaller. 

 

“Lance, what are we doing here? Why that night?”

 

Lance felt his heart stutter. “That’s the night we stopped pretending to hate each other,” he replied easily.

 

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Speak for yourself, you pretended, and then were mean to me for real, so my irritation was authentic.”

 

“Ugh, you know what I mean mullet,” Lance groaned, dragging a gloved hand through his curls. 

 

Keith chuckled, stepping ever closer. “Yeah,” his voice with laced something soft, “That was also the night I realized I could trust you with my life.” He laughed. “Or at least I could trust Blue, if you still call her that.”

 

Lance’s stomach roiled as he took in the boy before him. They stood just a few feet apart, but with the stars reflected so clearly in Keith’s violet gaze, the soft moonlight washing over his crimson robes and illuminating his face, Lance felt devastatingly close to being completely undone by the sheer force of his raw adoration for the Gryffindor seeker. 

 

He swallowed. “So about that....Blue’s not really Blue anymore.”

 

Keith looked at him cautiously. “...What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that I should probably show you.” And before Keith could prod any further, Lance pulled his wand from inside his robes ad turned to the not quite night sky. 

 

He took a deep breath.

 

Mama’s flour covered hands. Veronica’s guitar recital. His family caked in sand and sea salt and affection. 

 

Keith tilting his head toward the sun before practice started on the quiet pitch, a lazy smile decorating his face and managing to take the breath right out from from Lance’s chest when he walked out to survey the quidditch field on a bright fall morning.

 

_ “Expecto Patronum!” _

 

A burst of bright red light shot out from the end of Lance’s wand, swirling around the tall boy before condensing into the corporeal semblance of a large, red lion. The beast walked back to where Lance stood, and he slowly turned, hesitantly meeting Keith’s wide eyed gaze.

 

“Surprise?” Lance said sheepishly, hoping that this was enough to get the message across (praying that it was enough). 

 

Keith was ramrod still, letting the silence stretch between the two of them as he took in the Ravenclaw seeker and one of the most powerful magical tells as it hovered soundlessly at his side---before he burst into laughter. 

 

Lance felt a surge of emotion-confusion, disappointment, fear- as he watched the other boy bend over at the waist, clutching his knee guards as he let out peals of unbridled laughter that reverberated through the space.

 

Stung, Lance rubbed his arm and looked away, willing the tightness in his chest away. “Look, I know this was cheesy, but Hunk thought it would be romantic and I get you’re not about that but-”

 

He heard Keith quell his laughter and raise his head, but Lance refused to look back. 

 

“-God, you could have let me down easier Kogane. My feelings aren’t a joke.”

 

Another beat of silence stretched between them, and Lance forced himself to look at Blue-er-Red, rather, than at whatever disappointment would surely come from glancing back at Keith’s face.

 

‘This was idiotic,’ he thought to himself, pressure building behind his eyes, ‘I shouldn’t have let Pidge and Hunk and Shiro pressure me to say anything, I could’ve pined in peace but now everything is weird and awkward and thank Merlin there’s no one else here-’

 

_ “Expecto Patronum!” _

 

Lance whipped his head around at the sudden incantation and watched as blue light exploded from the tip of Keith’s wand. It shot around them both before slowly coming together, swirling indefinitely and then condensing into-

 

-a blue lion.

 

Lance’s stomach swooped. 

 

“For a while,” Keith said, voice steady, “I used a super fuzzy memory of my mom singing to me as a baby. And then after that night, the memory that helped me power my incantation was you smiling at me before the professors could get us back to the infirmary.” Keith smiled softly, his expression exuding a fondness that burned Lance’s entire body. “And I know you don’t remember what you said, but I do, and it stuck with me-”

 

“I told you that we made a good team.” 

 

Keith’s entire frame froze and Lance felt a heat bloom across his cheeks in embarrassment. 

 

“I remember, Keith, I just-” Lance rubbed a hand at the back of his head, suddenly rambling at high speed, “I just didn’t know what to make of it afterwards when you asked and I suddenly felt like something changed and I didn’t want to jeopardize anything so I just forced shit out of my head for years and lied but then we became friends and when we came back to classes this fall I realized that your mullet is actually pretty nice and you’re funniest when you try your crappy puns on me in Potions and your laugh is prettier than the mermaids singing under this damn lake and watching you fly makes me want to be better and you’re one of my best friends but when we go up to the Astronomy tower and look at constellations and you crinkle your nose because you don’t understand how people could possibly see a half goat half fish in the randomness of the stars I just want to kiss you senseless-”

 

“You remembered our bonding moment?”

 

Lance faltered, and scrunched his brows in confusion. “Keith, the fuck, that’s what you got from this?”

 

“You remembered our bonding moment, and lied to me about it for three years because you thought you had an unreciprocated crush on me?”

 

Lance’s mouth felt dry. “Well, um...is it?”

 

“Is it what?”

 

“...Unreciprocated?”

 

A pause.

 

“Are you-are you seriously asking me that?”

 

Keith was staring at Lance, a look of fierce determination etched into his features. The blue lion patronus at his side shook his mane, drawing Lance’s eyes down to the water’s reflection for a quick moment, where he saw the two of them standing on stars, some tinted red and some tinted blue as they reflected the light of the twin lions. 

 

He swallowed glancing back up. “Um, yeah?”

 

“Jesus Christ.” 

 

There was a loud clatter as Keith threw his wand to the ground and bounded across the short distance before fisting the front of Lance’s blue robes and forcefully pulling the taller boy down to meet impatient lips. 

 

Lance immediately flung his wand behind him into god knows where, before wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. 

 

Keith tasted like sweat, and summer nights and every love ballad by the Weird Sisters he heard Hunk blare for a straight month after he finally asked Shay out. He felt Keith let out a happy sigh as they tilted their heads, and it flushed his already red cheeks and warmed him more than any Fire Whiskey on a winter’s day. 

 

He was so gone for this boy.

 

The two pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other as they struggled to catch their breath. 

 

“Does that answer it for you?” Keith’s voice rasped out, significantly breathier than it had been a few moments prior. 

 

Lance leaned back, taking a second to drink in Keith’s dilated pupils, his flushed cheeks and pink lips, and made a mental note that post-kiss Keith  trumped post-practice Keith easily. 

 

He pulled his hand back to brush a thumb against the side of Keith’s face, smiling gently.

 

“I adore you, Keith Kogane.”

 

Another blaze of red flooded Keith’s face and he ducked his head onto Lance’s shoulder, wrapping is arms around Lance’s narrow waist.

 

“Ugh Lance you can’t just say stuff like that!”

 

‘So gone,’ Lance thought to himself as he chuckled and wrapped his arms back around the other boy’s neck. 

 

“I went three years almost exploding by not telling you, so just allow me just this once, cariño.”

 

Keith huffed a laugh against Lance’s shoulder before pulling away to look him in the eye, with the same determination he saw earlier, albeit now molten with something else.

 

“You make me really happy, Lance.”

 

Lance felt his cheeks ache to sustain the width of his smile.

 

He leaned forward, capturing the other boy’s lips again, feeling the thrum of their erratic heartbeats, and hearing nothing save the faint noises that came from the waves of the Great Lake breaking against the pebbly shore.

**Author's Note:**

> Best believe Ravenclaw and Gryffindor House threw a rager for these two pining idiots after they got back.
> 
> Also I've always been a Gryff Lance stan, but Ravenclaw Lance grew on me...
> 
> Yes there were deliberate parallels with HP obviously: Sirius Black/Krolia and the Romione kiss were must haves for this story.
> 
> Here's the House placements for clarification:
> 
> Lance-Ravenclaw  
> Keith-Gryffindor  
> Hunk-Ravenclaw  
> Pidge-Slytherin  
> Shiro-Gryffindor
> 
> Leave me comments and shiz, I love reading what yall think, and also hit me up on tumblr @astroakira :)


End file.
